When I Saw Her Face
by clairebyrd1
Summary: Emily has just moved to Rosewood with her mom for her Junior year, when she meets Alison; someone so terrible and amazing at the same time. What will happen when Emily gets to know the real Alison? (Emison)
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

"Emily!" my mom called from the foot of the steps, "If you don't come down now, I will eat the last muffin." Hearing this, I stumbled down the steps to see my mom grinning at me. She stood there in her suit that she bought at Macy's two days before. "Well don't you look nice!" She mumbled happily as she followed me into the kitchen and sat down at our newly bought wooden table.

"Well I hope I look nice, I can't go into my junior year, in a new state, looking like a slob." My mom must of noticed my shaky voice and my fear filled eyes because she got up from her seat and walked over to me as I poured myself some coffee. She grabbed both of my hands in hers.

"You will be just fine sweetheart," she didn't call me that often, but I kind of liked it when she did, "everyone will love you Em." She smiled at me softly and let go of my hands. "I can take you if you're to nervous to drive yourself," she stated. I looked at her in a way that told her to stop being ridiculous. She nodded, still smiling and went back to her chair where she picked up the newspaper. My mom knew me better than anyone else. I had no siblings and my dad was in the army so she was the only person I had. I tell my mom almost everything. When I told her that I was gay, it was hard on her but she quickly got over it and supported me. She even offered to make me and my first girlfriend, Maya, dinner. That was the most nervous I had ever been. My mom is a Christian and I was afraid that her beliefs would ruin her chances of supporting me but fortunetly, the dinner went really well and it turned out that they had a lot in common. Me and Maya quickly grew apart though and my mom got a new job opportunity. We packed our bags and moved all the way from Minnesota to the little town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

"Alright mom, I better go," I said. She walked me to the car and gave me a big hug, tears forming in her eyes.

"Remember to smile, and make some friends!" she smiled wiping a few tears off her face. My mom had always been so dramatic. "And don't forget to sign up for swimming."

"Okay, thanks Mom, I love you." She waved me goodbye as I pulled out the driveway and headed to the high school.

Alison's POV

"You look stunning, as always" I heard a voice that I know way too well coming from behind. I turned around to see one of my best friends, Aria, dressed in a black dress and laced tights.

"Thank you hon, where's the others?" I asked although I wasn't too interested.

"Spencer came early to sign up for all her clubs, shocker, and Hanna is with Mona somewhere." I looked around, knowing most of the faces that surrounded me. Most would look my way, smile, and hope for a smile back, but would be disappointed. I don't want to sound cocky, but I am a pretty big deal at this school. All the guys want to date me and all the girls want to be me. I often come off sounding like a total bitch but that's what you have to do to get people to respect you. "I can't believe we all have English together! This will be so great," Aria babbled next to me. Me and Aria walked into the school with my arm linked with hers. Many of the freshman boys looked at me in admiration but sighed because they know they have no chance in hell of getting me. As I walked into English, the first thing I noticed was Spencer talking to someone I had never seen before. I walked over to Spencer swiftly and sat down in the seat in front of her, turning my body.

"Ali, Aria, hey," Spencer's overly excited voice sped out. "This is Emily, she just moved here a few weeks ago." I looked at the innocent girl who seemed shy and lost. I gave her a weird look and turned back around to face the front of the class.

"Nice to meet you," I heard Aria, who had placed herself right next to me, say, "Where did you move from?"

"Minnesota," she said plainly. I quickly turned my head to face the girl. I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine confused. She was beautiful. I didn't notice this before when I quickly acknowledged her, but I sure did now. I gave her an honest smile that I don't give many people, and reached out my arm. "I'm Alison."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first FF story and I'm so excited. I don't write very often but I wanted to write a story about Emison, because I love them. I know this might not get many views at all but it would mean the world to me if anyone could write a review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know this is another pretty short chapter and I know it's moving pretty fast but this is my first story so stick with me :). Thanks a lot to everyone who left me a review. It means a lot, so thank you. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

As the bell rings to go to my second class, I place my books into my backpack and take out my schedule. "Hey Spencer, do you know how to get to room 241, Mr. Johnson's class?" I ask hoping she knows. Spencer peaks over my shoulder to look at my schedule.

"Hmmm.. I think Ali might be in that class." At the sound of her name, Alison spins around.

"What was that?" she asked. Alison was the type of girl who you couldn't keep your eye off of. She had beautiful golden locks, amazingly blue eyes, and a smile that was to die for. You could tell from the stares throughout the room that she was worshipped, and I could understand why.

"You have Mr. Johnson next, right?" Alison nodded. "So does Emily, could you show her there?" Alison seemed hesitant at first but tilted her head in a way to tell me to follow her. I quickly grabbed my bag and turned to Spencer. "You should come sit with us at lunch if you want," she said with a smile.

"Yeah definitely, I'll see you later." I basically jogged to catch up to Alison who was already out the room. "Hey," I said almost out of breath. Alison looked my way with a frown and suddenly gave in to the fact that I was there.

"Wasn't Mr. Fitz super hot? I could see Aria basically drooling from looking at him." I could tell this girl liked to gossip and I could tell that most of the gossip at this school was about her.

"Uhhh, I guess so," I replied shyly. I was totally open about my sexuality but telling this girl, at that moment, didn't seem like a very good idea.

Alison POV

As we reached Mr. Johnson's class, I saw Noel sitting a few rows back. "Hey beautiful," he said with a sly smirk.

"Don't call me that Noel," I stated harshly but gave him a smile to reassure him I was kidding. I saw Lucas sitting where I wanted to sit. "Hey Hermy, get out my seat before I catch something." He looked up at me, quickly gathered his things and walked with his head down to the front of the class. Noel and some other boys started to laugh and I felt proud of what I said until I turned around to see Emily staring at me. She didn't say anything, she just stared at me with mean eyes and I suddenly felt sick. Why did I care what this girl thought? Why did that look make me feel so bad for what I just did? Before I could say anything, she started walking to the front of the class and sat down right next to Lucas.

Throughout the class I couldn't stop looking at Emily, secretly hoping she would turn around to look back at me. When the bell rang she quickly walked out of the room, not even glancing my way. As Lucas walked out of the classroom I quickly met up with him and did something I never thought I would do.

"Hey Lucas, sorry for what I said earlier," I said with almost no effort at all. Lucas looked at me completely shocked. "Actually I'm sorry for everything I've ever said or did to you." This time with more sincerity in my voice.

"I.. I don't know what to say Alison," he said with a shaky voice, "Is this about that girl who sat next to me?"

"What, no!" I said way too quickly and harshly. I started to speed walk away, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Wait Alison, I'm sorry," Lucas blurted out but I was already down the hall. What was wrong with me? I was almost in tears over a girl I didn't even know.

Emily POV

I walked outside for lunch and saw Spencer sitting at a table with Aria and some girl I had not yet met. I walked over there with my tray of mashed potatoes, chicken, and carrots and sat down next to Spencer.

"Hey Emily, this is Hanna." She pointed over to a blond girl who was smiling down at her phone. She looked up and grinned at me.

"Wow, I love your outfit. Where did you get it?" she asked seeming pretty interested. I looked down at my outfit trying to remember.

"I think I got it at a small store where I used to live, called Stacy's." I really wanted to impress these girls. They seemed like really nice and genuine people.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "First day of school and I already want to get out of this hell hole." I turned around to see Alison standing behind Spencer. Alison saw me and smiled at me like nothing even happened. It made me angry thinking about what Alison did but seeing her made my heart race. I didn't like that she had that effect on me. "Hey Emily," she sat down at the seat right across from me and looked into my eyes.

"Hi," I replied plainly trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

She turned to face the other girls. "Hey, do you guys want to come over for a sleepover on Friday?" She then turned to me, "You should come too, Emily." I didn't say anything. As all the other girls agreed, I thought about what this meant. I wanted to become friends with these girls but I didn't want Alison to treat me the same way she treated most of the people at this school.

"I'll be right back," I said suddenly, as I stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

When I got into the bathroom, I heard the door open. I turned around to see Alison standing there. "I apologized to Lucas," she said suddenly. I stood there for a few moments.

"Do you say that stuff to a lot of people?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes," she replied blatantly, "I'm trying to change. For 2 years I've been known as that girl that everyone loves but hates. I can be really cruel." She stared at the ground like she didn't want me to look at her. "The way you looked at me made me realize that I need to stop." She looked up at me. "I know we've only known each other for a day but I really want to be friends."

She walked over to where I was standing and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear. "Come to the sleepover," she said in my ear, "It will be fun. We gossip about cute boys, watch movies, get drunk.."

I laughed when she said this. "I can guarantee that you will never hear me talk about a 'cute boy'." She just looked at me confused waiting for an explanation. "I don't like boys Alison, I'm gay." When I said that there was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

She smiled at me softly, "Then we will talk about cute girls."


End file.
